


A Group Chat for Official Phantom Thieves Business Only

by Yelir61



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Chatlogs, Multi, Third Semester (Persona 5)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelir61/pseuds/Yelir61
Summary: To prepare for invading Maruki's Palace, Futaba sets up a new group chat. Only official Phantom Thieves business is discussed.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Morgana/Okumura Haru, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Futaba:** Okay! New chat is established. All official business about defeating Maruki shall be discussed here.

**Ryuji:** Uh. Why couldn’t we just use the regular chat?

**Futaba:** Because I don’t want Akechi in there.

**Ryuji:** Oh, right.

**Makoto:** We still have the other chat for informal conversation. Try and keep jokes and irrelevant topics to a minimum here.

**Akira:** Speaking of irrelevant topics, guess who just won a bag full of hamburgers?

**Makoto:** Are you still taking the Big Bang Burger Challenge?! You’ve already beaten it multiple times!

**Akira:** Yep! I’m getting it down to a science, now.

**Ryuji:** Dude, how big is your stomach?

**Futaba:** He’s a black hole.

**Akira:** I’m thinking of taking Yusuke on as an apprentice, but I’m not sure he has it in him.

**Ryuji:** What the hell are you talking about? Yusuke eats a ton!

**Futaba:** Yeah, but could he do it within the time limit? He’d probably get distracted observing the “beauty” of a drop of mayo, and have to stop and sketch it.

**Futaba:** Not a made up example, by the way. Actually watched that happen.

**Akira:** Exactly. There’s a lot that goes into being a Big Bang Burger Champion. Not everyone has the physical skill and mental fortitude to achieve it.

**Makoto:** Surely the staff must know who you are by now. I’m surprised they’re willing to let you keep taking the challenge. They must be losing money.

**Haru:** Oh, that isn’t a problem! The manager did put up a bit of a fuss when we arrived, but after I asked him to serve Akira, he was happy to do so!

**Ann:** Hey guys!

**Ann:** Wait. Haru, are you with Akira right now?

**Haru:** With him and Mona-chan, yes. At least, I was.

**Haru:** I left a few minutes ago.

**Ann:** And...you watched him eat all that.

**Haru:** Oh, yes! It was quite impressive!

**Ann:** Ugh, that’s so gross! I tried to sit with him while he did it once. I had to leave!

**Makoto:** It is pretty nauseating.

**Akira:** I don’t know what you expected. It’s not exactly a spectator sport.

**Ann:** More importantly...what’re you guys doing out so late?

**Ann:** Something going on?

**Haru:** Oh, nothing in particular!

**Haru:** I just felt like visiting Mona-chan, and Akira wanted to get dinner.

**Ann:** So...you guys were getting dinner together.

**Ann:** Interesting…

**Ryuji:** Ohhh...I see what you’re saying!

**Ryuji:** Yeah, what’s that about? Something going on there?

**Haru:** I am sure I don’t know what you mean.

**Ryuji:** C’mon, you don’t gotta hide it! You guys were on a date, right?

**Haru:** No!

**Haru:** That’s

**Haru:** That’s just silly!

**Haru:** We were just there together, watching Akira eat.

**Haru:** If it were a date, Mona-chan and I would have been alone!

**Ann:** …

**Futaba:** …

**Makoto:** ...

**Ryuji:** What?

**Haru:** And if it were a date, it would have been much fancier, too!

**Haru:** Perhaps at a cafe that allows pets.

**Haru:** There are a few who serve tea safe for cats to drink in Kichijoji.

**Ryuji:** What?!

**Makoto:** I...I believe that Ryuji was attempting to suggest that you and Akira were out on a date.

**Makoto:** Not that you and Morgana were...um.

**Ryuji:** Do you have a crush on Morgana?!

**Haru:** I

**Haru:** No, of course not!

**Haru:** He’s just a friend!

**Ann:** Oh my god.

**Haru:** I mean, he is very brave, and dashing. And he’s always there to cheer me up when I am feeling sad.

**Haru:** And he is quite handsome.

**Haru:** But that doesn’t mean I have a crush on him!

**Ryuji:** Handsome?! He’s a cat!

**Ann:** Would that make her a furry?

**Futaba:** Nah, he’s not humanoid. If he walked on two legs, maybe.

**Haru:** What is a furry?

**Akira:** Don’t let them bug you, Haru. I support you guys.

**Haru:** We aren’t a couple!

**Haru:** Wait. Have you

**Haru:** Are you letting Mona-chan read these messages?!

**Akira:** He reads most of my messages, so yeah.

**Haru:** Oh dear.

**Yusuke:** What is going on?

**Futaba:** Haru has a crush on Morgana!

**Haru:** No!

**Yusuke:** Truly? I had thought he was in a relationship with Ann.

**Ann:** Wait, what?!

**Yusuke:** Is that not the case?

**Ann:** No! Why would you think that?!

**Yusuke:** Well, he does act very differently around you.

**Ryuji:** I mean, he’s got a point there, “Lady Ann”. Something going on?

**Ann:** Oh, shut up!

**Ann:** I don’t even like guys!

**Ann:** Wait no.

**Ann:** Shit.

**Ann:** I didn’t say that! Forget I said that!

**Akira:** It’s okay, Ann. Nobody’s going to judge you.

**Yusuke:** Indeed. You are among friends.

**Ryuji:** Plus, it’s pretty obvious you’ve been crushing on Shiho, for like, forever.

**Ann:** ...Am I really that obvious?

**Makoto:** No one wanted to say anything, but…

**Haru:** It has been rather clear that you have little interest in men.

**Ann:** Oh my god. Well, this is the stupidest way of coming out of the closet ever.

**Ryuji:** Hey, it’s cool, man. Nobody’s gonna judge you for who you love. That’s just dumb.

**Haru:** You were all just judging me, were you not?

**Ryuji:** Being gay and loving a cat are a little freaking different!

**Makoto:** Also, isn’t that the same as admitting that you do have a crush on him?

**Haru:** …

**Haru:** Oh dear.

**Futaba:** Hey, it’s okay! There’s way weirder stuff out there then liking cats.

**Makoto:** Futaba, if you are about to link a bunch of disgusting fetish pictures you found online…

**Makoto:** Don’t.

**Akira:** Seriously, I just ate.

**Futaba:** Fiiiiiiiine.

**Haru:** It is not as though I am attracted to cats!

**Haru:** I just like his personality.

**Haru:** And he may go back to being a human someday!

**Ryuji:** He was never human!

**Makoto:** Technically, he was. While we were still trapped in Maruki’s illusion.

**Ryuji:** Oh yeah.

**Ryuji:** Huh. Would it be weird to have a crush on him then?

**Ann:** Uh, yeah? Obviously.

**Yusuke:** But he had taken on the shape of a man.

**Ann:** So? We’ve still known him all this time as a cat!

**Futaba:** But if he turned into a normal guy, wouldn’t that be like somebody transitioning?

**Futaba:** Like somebody you knew your whole life as a girl realizing that they were actually a guy?

**Ann:** ...

**Ann:** Huh.

**Ann:** I guess...that would be kind of the same, wouldn’t it?

**Makoto:** I admit, this is a complicated topic.

**Makoto:** But not one that needs to be discussed here. Can we please move this to the regular chat?

**Akira:** Sounds like a plan. I’ll type on Morgana’s behalf. He had some stuff he wants to say.

**Haru:** Oh dear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sumire:** I’m sorry if this isn’t the right place to ask this question, but has anyone else had trouble talking to people still living in Maruki’s reality?

**Sumire:** Again, sorry if this isn’t the right chat for this.

**Makoto:** No need to be sorry; this is definitely the right place to discuss something like that. 

**Makoto:** What sort of trouble have you been having?

**Sumire:** Well, I’ve noticed that some people still call me Kasumi. Others call me Sumire. I don’t know why.

**Yusuke:** Interesting. I have encountered a similar situation. One of my teachers congratulated me on Madarame's latest exhibit, where my own work was apparently displayed. Needless to say, no such exhibit had occurred.

**Goro:** It is likely that Maruki’s changes to reality are rather slap-dash. That seems entirely in keeping with the man’s past history. 

**Goro:** Should he succeed in remaking reality as he wishes, who knows what strange contradictions may arise?

**Sumire:** So, if we stop Dr. Maruki, these contradictions should go away?

**Goro:** That seems likely, yes.

**Makoto:** That must be very disorienting! Has anyone else experienced something like this?

**Futaba:** Nothing here.

**Ryuji:** Nope.

**Ann:** Me neither.

**Ann:** Oh, wait! Actually, I think I have.

**Ann:** It was just a conversation I overheard at a shoot, and I wasn’t paying much attention. But they were raving over some magazine I had appeared in with a new male model. Apparently, we had insane chemistry.

**Ann:** But I haven’t done any shoots with guys recently.

**Makoto:** That’s strange. Sumire’s and Yusuke’s examples seemed to have something to do with their own desired wishes still remaining in some form in reality.

**Makoto:** But your wish, from what I understand, had to do with Shiho. Why would it involve some male model?

**Ann:** I dunno. I really don’t remember a lot of what happened while our memories were messed with. But I seriously doubt I was actually interested in this guy.

**Sumire:** Oh really? I thought only I was having trouble remembering things.

**Sumire:** But, why are you so sure you weren’t interested in him?

**Ann:** Oh, right. I forgot you weren’t here when I outed myself like a total idiot.

**Ann:** I’m gay.

**Sumire:** Oh!

**Sumire:** Congratulations!

**Sumire:** Sorry, that probably wasn’t the right response.

**Ann:** Nah, it’s okay. Honestly, ‘congratulations’ is pretty nice to hear.

**Ryuji:** Hey, should we hold a party for Ann coming out of the closet?

**Ann:** I’m not officially out yet, you dope! My parents don’t know.

**Ann:** But...a party does sound nice.

**Ryuji:** Sweet! Leave everything to me!

**Makoto:** Um...

**Akira:** I will help, Makoto. Also, as to the identity of the mystery model…

**Akira:** I might have an idea about that.

**Makoto:** Really?

**Akira:** Did they describe this guy, Ann?

**Ann:** Uh, shoot. Let me see if I can remember.

**Ann:** Messy black hair...thin...stylish clothes…

**Ryuji:** Holy shit. Are they talking about you, Akira?!

**Ann:** And bright blue eyes!

**Akira:** …

**Ann:** Wait…

**Ann:** Oh God. Morgana?!

**Akira:** Yep.

**Ann:** Noooooooo!

**Ryuji:** Seriously!?

**Akira:** He told me that from what he could remember before we broke through Maruki’s illusion, he was working as a model.

**Akira:** So it wasn’t too hard to guess.

**Ann:** Oh god! People are saying that Morgana and I have chemistry?

**Futaba:** Ann Takamaki: Confirmed Furry.

**Ann:** I am not!

**Akira:** Honestly, I’m pretty sure we’re all furries.

**Ryuji:** What? Why the hell would you think that?!

**Akira:** Well, we’ve all enjoyed spending time inside Morgana.

_**Akira** has been blocked._

**Makoto:** Thank you, Futaba.

**Ann:** Anyways, didn’t we all agree that having a crush on Morgana while he’s human was basically fine?

**Futaba:** Yeah, I was just messing with you. There’s no way you were ever interested in him, anyways.

**Futaba:** I mean, even if he were a normal guy, he’d still be, you know. A guy.

**Ann:** Thank you!

**Sumire:** It is awfully strange to imagine anyone being interested in Morgana-senpai! Even if he were still human.

**Haru:** Why?

**Sumire:** Oh! Hello, Haru-senpai! Why what?

**Haru:** Why is it so strange to imagine someone dating Mona-chan?

**Sumire:** Well, he is a cat after all! It would take a very odd person to want to date a cat.

**Ryuji:** Uh. Sumire?

**Sumire:** I mean, I could understand if they had only met Morgana-senpai as a human! But if they saw him as a cat? I mean, that would have to be too bizarre.

**Ann:** Sumire…

**Sumire:** I suppose there are people who are interested in that sort of thing, but I don’t think you'd call them furries. Honestly, it just seems closer to bestiality.

**Yusuke:** Haru and Morgana have tentatively begun dating, as of yesterday.

**Sumire:** What?!

**Sumire:** Oh!

**Sumire:** Oh gosh, I

**Sumire:** I am so, so sorry, Haru-senpai! I

**Sumire:** Sorry!

_**Sumire** has left the chat._

**Haru:** Oh dear.

**Futaba:** Wow. I’ve never seen anybody dig themselves into a hole that fast.

**Ann:** Yeah, that was...awkward.

**Ryuji:** Poor Violet. She probably feels shitty now.

**Makoto:** For what it’s worth, Haru, I doubt any relationship you could have with Morgana could qualify as bestiality. Whatever his species, he’s clearly intelligent.

**Haru:** Our relationship isn’t physical!

**Haru:** We just started dating, after all. On a trial basis!

**Goro:** Wait. You are really dating that thing?

**Haru:** Akechi-kun.

**Haru:** I tolerate my friends’ questions and concerns about my relationship, because I know they are just worried about me.

**Haru:** I will not tolerate such questions and comments from you. Please, do not push me on this.

**Goro:** As you wish. It is no concern of mine, anyways.

**Goro:** I’m hardly in a position to criticize. It isn’t as though my own tastes are any better.

**Ryuji:** Wait. You’ve got someone you're interested in?

**Goro:** ...Yes?

**Goro:** Has he not said anything to you all about it?

**Ryuji:** He?!

**Goro:** ...

**Goro:** Futaba, please unblock Akira for a moment.

_**Akira** is no longer blocked._

**Goro:** Akira. Explain.

**Akira:** Yeah, I’m dating Akechi.

**Ann:** You’re what?!

**Ryuji:** What the hell, man?!

**Akira:** I wasn’t trying to keep it a secret! Seriously, I’ve been talking about how hot he is since the first time we met him.

**Ryuji:** Yeah, I know! Which was already super-weird! 

**Ryuji:** But you didn’t say you guys were dating!

**Akira:** I thought you could infer it!

**Akira:** You know, after the fifth or six time I told you about him taking me out to a jazz club at night. Or that time I turned up at our meeting covered in hickeys.

**Akira:** I just assumed you guys didn’t want to talk about it, since you all hated him so much.

**Makoto:** Those were hickeys?! I thought a Shadow had gotten you!

**Akira:** Yeah, he likes to use his teeth!

**Akira:** It’s pretty hot.

**Goro:** Akira.

**Akira:** Yeah, yeah. Sorry for the miscommunication. We are definitely dating.

**Goro:** We are not dating!

**Goro:** We occasionally spend an evening together. That is the extent of our relationship.

**Akira:** Yes, darling.

**Ryuji:** Holy shit. This is...a lot.

**Ann:** Yeah...seriously.

**Makoto:** But...he tried to murder you!

**Akira:** Well, yeah.

**Akira:** ...I, uh. I might have enjoyed thinking about that. A bit.

**Yusuke:** Oh my.

**Akira:** I mean, c’mon! It is a little sexy, you have to admit!

**Makoto:** In what way?!

**Futaba:** Yeah, reading these guys’ texts to each other is...interesting.

**Yusuke:** You knew about this relationship, then?

**Futaba:** Of course I knew! I monitor all our phones.

**Ryuji:** Wait. Seriously?

**Ryuji:** Mine too?

**Futaba:** Yes, Ryuji.

**Futaba:** And for the record, searching “lesbian party” isn’t going to help you come up with ideas for Ann’s party. It’s mostly porn.

**Ann:** Aww. That’s sweet!

**Akira:** Such a pure child.

**Ryuji:** Ah, shuddup!


	3. Chapter 3

**Akira:** Alright, who’s not dead? Sound off.

**Ryuji:** I’m here.

**Futaba:** Present!

**Makoto:** Why does my head hurt so much?

**Makoto:** What happened?

**Akira:** Alright! Joker, Skull, Oracle, and Queen are accounted for.

**Akira:** I can verify that Crow is alive, but unconscious, as he’s in bed next to me. Looking thoroughly ravished.

**Ryuji:** Dude! Too much info!

**Makoto:** God, what is going on? Even my eyes hurt.

**Futaba:** I can see Inari’s head, from behind the couch. I can’t tell if he’s breathing. He might be dead.

**Akira:** Fox: located, possibly deceased. Got it.

**Makoto:** Will someone please tell me what is going on? Where are we?

**Akira:** Haru’s house. Ryuji, what’s your status?

**Ryuji:** Uh...

**Ryuji:** In a...doorway?

**Ryuji:** Gah, I’m stiff! Why did I decide to sleep all cramped like this? There’s a bed, like, two feet away!

**Futaba:** And I’m...on a table?

**Futaba:** Huh. Honestly, I would have thought drunk-me would want to sleep under the table.

**Makoto:** What?!

**Futaba:** Because it’s more sheltered, you know? Feels safer.

**Makoto:** We were drinking?!

**Makoto:** Is that why I feel so terrible? Is this a hangover?!

**Akira:** Yep. Though I’m kind of surprised it hit you so hard. You were the one who insisted we keep drinking water all night.

**Akira:** Guess you didn’t take your own advice.

**Makoto:** Why were we drinking?!

**Ryuji:** Well, it was supposed to be a party for Ann, right? And Haru said we were welcome to take anything from the cabinets…

**Ryuji:** Oh shit, Ann’s in here!

**Ryuji:** She’s in bed. Think she just passed out there. Didn’t even take off her shoes.

**Ryuji:** Well, I guess that’s why I didn’t use the bed.

**Akira:** I’ll add Panther to the list. Makoto, where are you?

**Makoto:** I’m…

**Makoto:** Outside?

**Futaba:** What.

**Makoto:** God, it’s bright out! I can barely open my eyes!

**Makoto:** And the ground feels...rough. It’s digging into my skin.

**Makoto:** Wait…

**Makoto:** Where are my clothes?!

**Ryuji:** What?!

**Akira:** You’re naked?

**Makoto:** I’ve only got my underwear on!

**Makoto:** And…

**Makoto:** I’m on the roof.

**Ryuji:** Seriously?!

**Futaba:** How did you even get up there?

**Makoto:** I don’t know!

**Makoto:** Oh god. What did I do last night?!

**Makoto:** Why did I decide to drink?!

**Futaba:** I dunno. Peer pressure?

**Akira:** If I’m remembering correctly, you were planning to stay sober, until Ryuji started toasting people.

**Makoto:** Toasting?

**Ryuji:** Oh shit.

**Akira:** Yeah, it was honestly pretty sweet. The first toast was for Ann, for her bravery. He poured us all champagne, and had us hold our glasses up. He even had a little speech written on an index card!

**Ryuji:** You don’t gotta make a big deal about it!

**Ryuji:** I just...wanted her to know we’ve got her back, that’s all.

**Futaba:** Ann totally teared up, listening to it.

**Makoto:** I...I think I remember that. It was actually quite touching.

**Makoto:** Did you give me one too?

**Futaba:** Yeah, he did! It was all about how you were so smart, and tough.

**Akira:** I think that’s when you finally started drinking. You were just holding your glass before.

**Makoto:** ...Yes it was. I was...embarrassed, I guess. I’m not used to being complimented like that.

**Ryuji:** I mean, it’s true! You’re like the most badass Phantom Thief! You’ve got a freaking bike! And you punch Shadows to death with your bare hands!

**Akira:** He has a point. 

**Makoto:** Anyways, who else did he toast?

**Futaba:** I think he toasted everybody eventually. Though they kept getting shorter the more he drank.

**Futaba:** I’m pretty sure Sumire’s was just “You’re nice.”

**Akira:** For Akechi, he said he liked his “Sherlock Holmes hat”.

**Makoto:** ...A deerstalker?

**Makoto:** Was Akechi wearing a hat?

**Akira:** No.

**Ryuji:** Okay, so I acted like a total idiot! Big deal!

**Ryuji:** At least I didn’t kiss Akechi!

**Makoto:** What?!

**Akira:** Oh, yeah. After the toasts, we ended up playing Spin-the-Bottle. Everybody but Ann, who was appointed the judge.

**Makoto:** The judge of what?

**Akira:** Kissing, I guess. She mostly just ended up yelling “Kiss! Kiss!” whenever anybody was chosen.

**Makoto:** This is absurd!

**Makoto:** Whose idea was it to play Spin-the-Bottle, anyways?!

**Futaba:** …

**Ryuji:** ...

**Akira:** …

**Makoto:** Wait.

**Makoto:** Oh no.

**Ryuji:** Yeah...got to admit, I was kinda surprised.

**Ryuji:** I think if, like, Akira had brought it up, it just would’ve been a joke.

**Ryuji:** But you were pretty serious about it.

**Futaba:** Yeah. I remember you pulling up a list of rules for it on your phone and reading them aloud.

**Makoto:** …

**Makoto:** I’m never drinking again.

**Makoto:** I think I’m starting to remember some of it. Did Ryuji really kiss Morgana?

**Ryuji:** Why was he even allowed to play?!

**Akira:** Haru said he could. And it is her house and her alcohol, so…

**Futaba:** I always knew there was something going between you two. I think I detected some real passion!

**Ryuji:** Aw, shuddup! Besides, you ended up kissing two people!

**Futaba:** Ugh, don’t remind me! Sumire wasn’t too bad, but I had to kiss Inari, too! Inari!

**Akira:** What’s wrong with that? Yusuke’s pretty.

**Futaba:** It’s wrong because it’s Inari!

**Futaba:** Anyways, what was up with you getting Akechi like three times? How did that happen?

**Akira:** Oh, I cheated.

**Ryuji:** What?!

**Makoto:** How do you even cheat at Spin-the-Bottle?!

**Akira:** I just stuck my pinky out to stop the bottle where I wanted it to point. I kinda thought you guys would call me on it, but I guess you were all pretty far gone.

**Futaba:** You cheater!

**Ryuji:** Seriously?!

**Akira:** I’m a thief; what did you expect? I mean, I stopped it from pointing at any of you guys when Akechi spun. Would you rather have kissed him?

**Ryuji:** ...Okay, that’s fair.

**Futaba:** Yeah, I withdraw my complaint.

**Makoto:** Hang on! When Akechi spun, didn’t it...didn’t it land on me?

**Akira:** Oh, yeah.

**Akira:** Well....

**Akira:** I thought that might be hot.

**Makoto:** Akira…

**Akira:** Hey, the game was your idea to begin with!

**Akira:** And to be fair, I was right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sumire:** Good morning, everyone!

 **Sumire:** Oh shoot, this is the official channel. Sorry!

 **Makoto:** It’s okay, Sumire.

 **Akira:** And that’s Violet accounted for. Where are you?

 **Sumire:** Um. A...bathtub, I guess?

 **Sumire:** I don’t remember how I got here, though. It seems very fancy!

 **Ryuji:** A bathtub? You’re not, uh…

 **Sumire:** Oh! Oh no, I’m still dressed! There’s no water in here.

 **Sumire:** Sorry, I should have been clearer.

 **Makoto:** Alright. It sounds as though you just passed out in the bathroom.

 **Sumire:** Passed out?

 **Sumire:** Did something happen?

 **Akira:** ...Sumire, how much of last night do you remember?

 **Sumire:** Well, I remember arriving at Haru-senpai’s house…

 **Sumire:** Oh! That’s why this is so fancy!

 **Akira:** Anything else?

 **Sumire:** Um...no, not really.

 **Futaba:** Wow. Her memory was completely wiped.

 **Makoto:** How are you feeling? Do you need water?

 **Sumire:** No, I feel fine! A little stiff, but it’s not too bad.

 **Sumire:** I just can’t remember anything.

 **Makoto:** ...You don’t have a hangover?

 **Makoto:** Am I the only one that does?!

 **Sumire:** A hangover? Were we drinking?!

 **Akira:** A bit, yes.

 **Sumire:** Wow. I don’t think I’ve everrahk

 **Futaba:** ?

 **Akira:** Sumire? Are you there?

 **Ryuji:** Hope she didn’t slip.

 **Sumire:** Oh my gosh!

 **Sumire:** I was leaving the bathroom, and I saw Haru-senpai sitting up in bed.

 **Sumire:** She was naked!

 **Makoto:** Oh. Well, that is awkward.

 **Ryuji:** Seriously.

 **Futaba:** I mean, it’s not that big of a deal if it’s just girls, right?

 **Futaba:** I mean, don’t girls get naked together at slumber parties all the time?

 **Makoto:** ...No?

 **Makoto:** I mean, I’m not the most social person in the world, but I’m pretty sure that’s not normal.

 **Makoto:** Where did you get that idea?

 **Futaba:** Just videos and stuff online.

 **Akira:** So, porn.

 **Ann:** Oh my god, Futaba! That’s definitely not normal!

 **Ryuji:** Oh, hey! You’re awake!

 **Ryuji:** Are you feeling okay?

 **Ann:** Not really. My head is pounding!

 **Ann:** And I’m really nauseous.

 **Ryuji:** Oof, that sucks. I’m gonna grab some water; you want some?

 **Ann:** Yeah. And maybe some aspirin or something?

 **Ryuji:** You got it!

 **Ann:** Anyways, Futaba. Girls definitely don’t just get naked with each other all the time!

 **Ann:** Not unless you’re like, at the bathhouse, or something.

 **Futaba:** Oh, so you haven’t done that kind of stuff with Shiho?

 **Ann:** …

 **Ann:** Uh…

 **Makoto:** Anyways!

 **Makoto:** Did Haru see you, Sumire?

 **Sumire:** Yes. At least, I think so.

 **Sumire:** Oh gosh, this is embarrassing! I can’t go back out there!

 **Akira:** Don’t get too stressed out over it. I’m sure Haru won’t be mad.

 **Ann:** Yeah! This kind of stuff happens!

 **Ann:** I mean, I’ve seen Ryuji naked! That was a way bigger deal!

 **Ryuji:** What?!

 **Ryuji:** When the hell did that happen?!

 **Sumire:** It’s not just that she was naked!

 **Sumire:** Well, I guess it’s that she wasn’t completely naked. That’s what was really shocking.

 **Makoto:** Oh?

 **Sumire:** She was wearing Morgana’s collar.

 **Futaba:** What.

 **Ann:** Oh my god!

 **Akira:** Wow.

 **Makoto:** Are you sure, Sumire?

 **Sumire:** I only saw her for a second, but I’m pretty sure!

 **Sumire:** And I think Morgana-senpai was with her.

 **Ryuji:** Holy shit. You don’t think they...

 **Haru:** No!!!!!!!!

 **Haru:** Nothing happened!

 **Haru:** We didn’t

 **Haru:** We’re not

 **Haru:** No!

 **Akira:** Good morning, Noir!

 **Akira:** It sounds like you had an exciting night!

 **Haru:** No, it’s

 **Haru:** It’s a misunderstanding!

 **Haru:** Mona-chan was just here to watch over me! To make sure I was alright!

 **Futaba:** And...the collar?

 **Haru:** Well…

 **Haru:** According to Mona-chan, I put it on after he said that I needed to get dressed. He was apparently quite distressed when he came into the bedroom to find me naked.

 **Haru:** Before he could insist that I wear real clothes, I had gone to sleep.

 **Akira:** Why were you naked to begin with?

 **Haru:** ...I don’t know.

 **Makoto:** Possibly for the same reason that I am in my underwear.

 **Makoto:** Does anyone remember what we did after playing Spin-the-Bottle?

 **Akira:** I’m pretty sure we broke up and did our own things. I can remember scooping Akechi up and carrying him upstairs.

 **Akira:** He hates it when I carry him like a princess; it’s great!

 **Ryuji:** Gross.

 **Ann:** Seriously.

 **Futaba:** Oh, I remember why you guys are missing clothes! I’ve got them!

 **Futaba:** Didn’t realize I was lying on them. 

**Haru:** Oh thank goodness! I am glad they aren’t lost!

 **Makoto:** Futaba, why do you have our clothes?

 **Futaba:** They’re my clothes now! I won them, fair and square!

 **Makoto:** Won?

 **Futaba:** After we split up, you wanted to play another game.

 **Haru:** Oh! I do remember you saying something like that, Mako-chan! “At a party, people play games!” You were so very serious, that it is rather funny to think about!

 **Makoto:** At least someone finds this amusing. What did we play?

 **Futaba:** Strip poker! And I cleaned you suckers out!

 **Futaba:** Well, I guess Makoto did alright, since she’s still got some clothes. But I’m still fully dressed!

 **Futaba:** …

 **Futaba:** Wait…

 **Futaba:** This isn’t my shirt! It’s way too big!

 **Futaba:** Where the heck is my shirt?!

 **Sumire:** Oh no! I’m sorry, Haru-senpai!

 **Ann:** What happened now?!

 **Sumire:** Well, I wanted to go get something to eat, so I left the bathroom again.

 **Sumire:** I didn’t realize Haru-senpai was still naked. I ended up just running out of the bedroom.

 **Haru:** It’s alright! I should have been more prompt about getting dressed. I’m sorry you had to see that.

 **Ryuji:** Wait. Ain’t Morgana in there with you right now?

 **Haru:** Yes, he’s right beside me.

 **Ryuji:** So...you’re just hanging out with him? Naked?

 **Haru:** …

 **Haru:** Oh dear. So that’s why he seems so bashful!

 **Futaba:** Gah! This is Inari’s shirt! What the heck?!

 **Futaba:** Wait. Was Inari playkjfdzkdfzk

 **Yusuke:** Good morning, everyone. I hope that you are all doing well?

 **Futaba:** khdskdsku

 **Futaba:** Inari!!!!!!!!

 **Futaba:** Put some clothes on!!!!!!!!


End file.
